swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Alarms and Responses
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Bases and Battlestations, Sensors Most Security Systems that monitor sensitive areas of a Battlestation trigger alarms that warn the station's controllers about tampering or trouble. When an alarm sounds, sirens blare in the room where the alarm originates as well as in the surrounding area. (Silent alarms typically are used only when setting a trap for intruders.) The system also alerts the nearest Security Control Room and other designated Control Rooms, which then issue the appropriate response. Several degrees of alarms can be triggered; each results in a specific response and might raise the Battlestation alert level. The table below shows the response time for different alarms based on the station's CL. Level 1 Alarms Level 1 Alarms are reserved for technical problems, minor malfunctions, sensor anomalies, and other noncritical system failures. When a computer system goes offline or cameras break down, Level 1 Alarms notify the nearest Security Control Room and summon technicians or engineers to handle the problem. The typical response team to a Level 1 Alarm consists of technicians and engineers with one or two security guards and, if needed, Labor or Repair Droids. When a section of the Battlestation is on Alert or High Alert Status, Level 1 Alarms are automatically upgraded to Level 2 Alarms. Level 2 Alarms Level 2 Alarms indicate possible security breaches and potentially harmful or fatal problems. Unauthorized weapons fire, minor reactor leaks, security system alerts, and the possible presence of intruders are cause for a Level 2 Alarm. Most Level 2 Alarms receive a response consisting of a security detail and one or two technicians in case of mechanical problems, and the Security Control Room chief usually places the section in which the alarm sounded on Alert Status. If a section of the Battlestation is already on Alert or High Alert Status, Level 2 Alarms that sound in that section are automatically upgraded to Level 3 Alarms. Level 3 Alarms Level 3 Alarms signify major problems and threats to the station. The confirmed presence of intruders, major reactor failures, internal explosions, escaping prisoners, and hull breaches trigger a Level 3 Alarm. These alarms almost always summon one or two security details as well as station officers and, occasionally, Security Droids. Additionally, the section in which a Level 3 Alarm sounded is automatically placed on High Alert Status, and surrounding sections are automatically placed on Alert Status. Alert Status Placing a section on Alert Status means upgrading the awareness of personnel so that they are prepared for possible trouble. When a section is on Alert Status, alarms that sound in the station are treated more seriously. Crew members in the section are more suspicious of anomalies and glitches in station systems and are less likely to overlook problems or dismiss unfamiliar faces. A section on Alert Status prepares for possible combat and is less likely to be surprised. For the purposes of determining Skill Check DCs and running combat encounters, treat a section on Alert Status as having a CL that is 3 higher than the Battlestation's CL. High Alert Status Areas of a Battlestation are placed on High Alert Status when there is a clear and present danger to the station and its personnel. The status represents the greatest possible level of preparation. Troops carry their weapons with the safeties off, security guards constantly scan for people or items that are out of place, and computer systems are locked down and monitored closely for tampering. All guard positions have twice as many guards on duty, and section personnel are ready for battle and almost never surprised. For the purposes of determining Skill Check DCs and running combat encounters, treat a section on High Alert Status as having a CL that is 5 higher than the Battlestation's CL.